


Ricochet.

by SuckonLarrysDick



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kihyun is an ass in the beginning, M/M, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckonLarrysDick/pseuds/SuckonLarrysDick
Summary: “You have abilities, Kihyun. If you really hate the kid that much, do something. Make him forget about you or something.”Kihyun raised his eyebrow, “Are you seriously implying I use my magic? You? The same guy who hates it every time I use them?”“You just seem to hate him so much, and you’re my best friend so, I don’t know, just do something.”Or where Kihyun can do magic and he tried to kill the person Changkyun loves. Let’s say guilt will be everywhere.





	Ricochet.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaa I finally had the time to post another Changki fic! This is inspired by this tweet -> https://twitter.com/kur1012/status/1101542129615069184?s=21 by @kur1012 on Twitter!

Maybe it’s the fact that he’s always following Kihyun around, or it’s his pointy nose, maybe it’s his deep voice. Kihyun’s not sure what it is, but he’s very much annoyed with the younger student, Im Changkyun.

 

That guy has been pestering Kihyun ever since he found out that Kihyun was the president of the student council. Word got around to the new students about how they should approach Kihyun if ever they need someone to talk to or to just be friends in general. They didn’t take it seriously, of course. Except for Changkyun.

 

He’s been trying to gain Kihyun’s attention, always trying to be his friend. And Kihyun would’ve agreed, but he’s not quite comfortable with the bubbly guy to become close with him like how he is with Minhyuk. 

 

And the fact that he’s one of the most annoying person he’s ever met.

 

“Hyung!” 

 

Kihyun closed his eyes and took a deep breath, feet going faster so the younger won’t be able to reach him.

 

“H-Hyung!”

 

He can see the door of the classroom, almost there, just a little bit more.

 

“Hyung!” Changkyun tapped him on the shoulder.

 

The president has no choice but to turn around, not bothering to place a smile on his face, even a fake one.

 

“Yes?”

 

The stony expression didn’t deter Changkyun, there’s still a big smile on his face.

 

“How’s your day, hyung?” He asked.

 

“Been better.” Kihyun andwered plainly.

 

“Well I got you this, it’s your favorite right?” Changkyun gave Kihyun a cup of coffee, with the logo of the shop in it. It was indeed his favorite.

 

“Thanks, I have to go.” He pointed at his classroom.

 

“O-Oh! Yes, yes I’m sorry. See you later!

 

“Or never.” Kihyun whispered under his breath, before entering the room.

 

He missed the way Changkyun’s wide smile drop off his face.

 

—

 

Later that same day in the cafeteria, Kihyun was eating with Minhyuk when he spotted Changkyun entering the room.

 

“Shit, please hide me.” Kihyun said as he bent his body towards the table.

 

Minhyuk laughed, already knowing why he’s trying to hide.

 

“Hey, Changkyun! Over here!” Minhyuk screamed and okay, Kihyun will definitely murder him later.

 

“Hello, hyungs!” The youngest said cheerily.

 

“Hello, Kyunnie.” Minhyuk said affectionately, “How are you?”

 

“Okay, I guess. Classes are really tiring but I’m still living.”

 

“That good to hear.” Minhyuk said, directing his eyes to Kihyun, “Aren’t you gonna talk to him, Kihyun?”

 

Kihyun looked at Changkyun, giving him a simple smile.

 

“Well anyways, I have to go.” Changkyun said, “My Chemistry teacher is giving extra credit for a few students of his and I have to go early to secure a slot. I just went here to say hello, as always. See you, hyungs!” He said before running.

 

“He’s definitely your type, why do you hate him so much?” Minhyuk asked, making sure Changkyun is out of the cafeteria.

 

“You’re seriously not annoyed by him?”

 

Minhyuk shook his head, “He’s a pretty nice guy, you know? He really looks up to you, and respects you, maybe even has a crush on you. And yet you choose to ignore him.”

 

“I don’t ignore him.”

 

“Maybe not in the way you think, but you do. Poor kid wants to get close to you and yet you always push him away.”

 

Kihyun sighed, not knowing what to say.

 

“You have abilities, Kihyun. If you really hate the kid that much, do something. Make him forget about you or something.”

 

Kihyun raised his eyebrow, “Are you seriously implying I use my magic? You? The same guy who hates it every time I use them?”

 

“You just seem to hate him so much, and you’re my best friend so, I don’t know, just do something.”

 

And Kihyun will.

 

—

 

His mother told him that his magic came from her side of the family, and that’s it. No further explanations. His mom taught him back then on how to use spells and how to read the incantations right, so he’s pretty great now. 

 

Not like his late mother, though.

 

Kihyun sat on his bed, a book of spells opened in front of him. It’s on a page about making someone lose a person they love. Not just plain like, but really love.

 

He knows it’s dangerous, because the person that Changkyun loves can be someone close to Kihyun as well, it will scar him forever if they die.

 

But he wants to do this.

 

Right? 

 

Because making Changkyun forget him is too much of a work, and he’s not capable of that magic yet.

 

He picked the book up and carefully read the incantation, making sure to have Changkyun’s face in his mind. Slowly he went through the lines, mouth forming carefully on each word. He made an image of Changkyun’s face, his annoyingly pointy nose and his charming smile.

 

Slowly, his lips started to go up as well.

 

Until finally, he read the last line.

 

He inhaled a large amount of air into his lungs, like he held his breath for a long time, which means it worked. 

 

The spell said that the person’s life will slowly deteriorate and will eventually die in 24 hours.

 

Now the only thing he’ll do is wait.

 

—

 

The next day, he woke himself up by coughing very hard, like he failed to drink water for a large amount of time.

 

He stood up, but collapsed on the ground after. His legs felt so weak, what happened while he was sleeping?

 

He pushed himself up and went to the kitchen to fetch himself some water, sighing when he finished the whole glass.

 

Every time he uses magic, he experiences shortness of breath or sometimes faint for a bit but that’s it, why is this happening right now?

 

He slowly fixed himself up for school, not noticing the dark bags under his eyes despite having 8 hours of sleep. When he arrived at the campus, he spotted Minhyuk talking with Changkyun. And then he remembered the spell he used yesterday. Who’s Changkyun’s lover, anyway?

 

“Kihyun what the hell happened to you?!” Was Minhyuk’s greeting.

 

“Hyung, are you alright?” Changkyun asked.

 

Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows, “Yes I’m alright, what’s the matter with you two?”

 

“You should ask yourself that.” Minhyuk said sternly. “You look so pale, did you sleep well last night?”

 

“8 hours like always.”

 

Changkyun placed his hand on Kihyun’s shoulder, frowning sadly. This may be the first time that Kihyun saw that frown. It was always that cheery smile. “Hyung, we should get you checked in the clinic.”

 

Kihyun shook his head, pushing Changkyun’s hand away. “I’m fine, okay?   
Don’t worry about me.” 

 

He just finished speaking when he started coughing again, eyes closing in pain.

 

“Kihyun seriously we need to get you checked.”

 

Kihyun can’t respond, too preoccupied with trying to stop his coughs.

 

“Hyung, there’s blood.” Changkyun said and yes, there is blood. Kihyun can see it.

 

“Let’s go.” Minhyuk said, grabbing Kihyun by the arms and walking.

 

“Wait,” Kihyun said, “You need to go, Changkyun.”

 

The younger frowned, “Why? I want to stay with you.”

 

Kihyun shook his head, “No, you’ll be late for class. I’ll be in the clinic, just visit me after.”

 

Changkyun pouted, but obliged. “Fine, please take care of him, Min-hyung.”

 

“You know I will.”

 

With one last look, Changkyun left the two.

 

Minhyuk dragged his bestfriend to the hidden staircase in their building, making him sit down.

 

“You used your magic, didn’t you?”

 

Kihyun coughed again, “Yes, you told me to.”

 

“And I did, but what spell did you use? Why are you like this?”

 

Kihyun remained silent, refusing to tell Minhyuk the spell.

 

“What spell, Kihyun? It may be the reason why you’re like this.”

 

“I don’t think it’s the spell, I think I’m just sick.”

 

Minhyuk shook his head, “You look like the embodiment of death! It seems you look worse each minute that pass.”

 

Kihyun groaned, “I just wanna stay in bed.”

 

“You will, if you tell me what spell you used.”

 

Kihyun groaned, there’s no use in fighting with Minhyuk. “The person that Changkyun loves will slowly die in a span of 24 hours.”

 

Kihyun has his eyes closed, so he was caught off-guard when he felt a hard slap on his cheek.

 

“Fucking shit, Min!”

 

“You are an asshole, Kihyun.” Minhyuk said through gritted teeth. “You didn’t think of Changkyun’s feelings when you performed the spell? You didn’t think of the person you’ll _kill_ with your spell? Didn’t you think at all?!”

 

Kihyun was too tired to argue, he feels oh so tired.

 

“You’re not just an asshole, you’re stupid. You don’t think, you’re plain stupid!”

 

“I get it, okay?!”

 

“No, you don’t!” Minhyuk screamed. “You don’t get it! Do you know why this is happening to you? Do you have any idea at all?”

 

“I would’ve already told you if I did.”

 

“Because the person that Changkyun loves is fucking _you_!”

 

There was silence. Ringing is the sound that Kihyun can hear. Because it makes sense now. It makes sense.

 

Changkyun loves him.

 

And he just placed a death sentence on himself.

 

“Let it sink in you bastard.” Minhyuk said, a tear escaping his eye.

 

“Don’t you dare cry, Minhyuk.”

 

“I’m not crying.” Minhyuk said, voice higher.

 

“I said don’t cry.”

 

“And I’m not crying!” He said, releasing a sob right after. “I’m not gonna cry, I’m not gonna think about the fact that I’ll be losing my best friend in a few hours.”

 

Kihyun sat there, feeling very guilty with what he did. He won’t just hurt Changkyun with the spell, he’ll destroy Minhyuk as well.

 

“There must be something in the book, Min. Something to reverse the spell.”

 

Minhyuk sniffled, “Did you see anything there?”

 

“No, but my mom always told me that a spell can always be taken back. It may be very tiring but there’s always a way.”

 

Minhyuk nodded, “Alright, what should we do?”

 

“We need to go back to my place.”

 

Minhyuk nodded, helping Kihyun to stand then slowly made their way to the gates.

 

“C-Changkyun.” Kihyun said.

 

“What about him?”

 

“He’ll be looking for us, try to get him, Min.”

 

Minhyuk nodded, directing Kihyun to a bench before sprinting back to the building.

 

Kihyun racked his brain for plans. If he needs to perform a spell, despite his condition, he will. He doesn’t want to see that sadness in Minhyuk and Changkyun’s eyes.

 

“Hyung!” He heard Changkyun scream.

 

He turned his head and saw the younger running. It’s the same sight he sees every morning, Changkyun screaming for him with a smile on his face, holding either a drink or a snack for Kihyun. But this time, Changkyun has a frown and a worried expression plastered on his face. And what does Kihyun give him in return?

 

Nothing.

 

“I’m sorry, Changkyun.” Kihyun said the moment Changkyun arrived.

 

“Hyung, are you okay? Why are you saying sorry?”

 

“I’ve been such a horrible person to you. You were always so nice to me, and I’m this big of a jerk who never appreciated you.” Kihyun said. “Hyung is so sorry, Kyun.”

 

Changkyun wrapped his arms on Kihyun, squeezing and making sure he express his feelings through that simple hug.

 

“I’m not mad, I was never mad at you.   
Please stop saying sorry.”

 

Kihyun nodded, eyes staying closed. He feels so tired.

 

He can hear the other two talking, but he can’t understand them. He can feel someone carrying him. He can feel the wind through his hair, and that familiar smell. 

 

It was Changkyun who’s carrying him.

 

He has his face on the younger’s neck, and he can’t help but push his face even deeper.

 

“Just stay with us, hyung.” Was the last thing he heard before losing consciousness.

 

—

 

He was woken up by Minhyuk, and he can feel the familiar material of his bed beneath him.

 

“What time is it?” Kihyun asked.

 

“7:30.” Minhyuk answered.

 

“What?! Min I performed the spell at 8! I only have 30 minutes left!”

 

“Stay calm, Ki. You’re okay.”

 

Kihyun was confused, “What?”

 

Minhyuk sat on the bed, facing Kihyun. “While you were unconscious, I explained everything to Changkyun. I immediately noticed how understanding he was, despite him being a mortal.” Minhyuk explained. “But the thing is, Changkyun isn’t a mortal.”

 

Kihyun’s eyes widen, “Don’t tell me-“

 

“I have powers too, yes.” Changkyun said, entering the room holding a bowl of soup. “Hello hyung, how are you?”

 

“Kyun.” Kihyun said breathlessly.

 

“I’ll give you guys time to talk, I’ll be watching TV downstairs.” Minhyuk said before standing up and leaving.

 

Changkyun sat on Minhyuk’s place, helping Kihyun to sit up. “Can you eat by yourself? Are you feeling strong enough?”

 

Kihyun nodded, “I think so.”

 

The younger handed the bowl, trying not to watch the other eating in fear of being labeled as creepy.

 

“How did you reverse the spell?”

 

“Well, I have to use a personal item of mine and destroy it, say an incantation, faint for a bit and that’s it.”

 

“Personal item?” Kihyun asked, stopping midway from eating, “What did you destroy?”

 

“Just a ring of mine, I had it since 7th grade so it has a sentimental value.”

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

“Why are you sorry? Do you think I’ll choose the ring over you, hyung?”

 

Kihyun blushed, choosing to resume eating than to answer the question. “So, you love me?”

 

Changkyun groaned, “I was dreading the moment you’ll ask me that, but the cat’s out of the bag anyway, so yes hyung, I do.”

 

Kihyun smiled, “I see.”

 

“Do you hate me hyung? I mean, you performed a dangerous spell on me so-“

 

“I think I just don’t want to accept the fact that I’m getting attached and surely falling for an annoying freshman.”

 

“Hey!” Changkyun shouted.

 

Kihyun laughed, “I’m kidding! Well, not really.” Changkyun glared, “I mean, I am indeed falling for you. I don’t love you _yet_ but I’m well on my way. And I don’t hate you, Kyun. I really don’t.”

 

Changkyun smiled shyly, “I’m glad, hyung.”

 

Kihyun smiled, grabbing Changkyun’s hand with one hand and the spoon still in his other hand.

 

The next day, the three of them entered the campus together, with Kihyun’s arm wrapped on Changkyun’s waist and smiles etched on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!! Stay beautiful, everyone. <3


End file.
